


Plummet

by TheGirlInGlasses1444



Series: The Rings [2]
Category: This work is original.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInGlasses1444/pseuds/TheGirlInGlasses1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crew faces newly arisen issues when the ERS Terra almost crashes. Were they hit by something? Or was it sabotage? Find out in this second installment of The Rings Series!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plummet

**Author's Note:**

> This work and its characters are property of Clay Elston. I own neither the characters nor the storyline. These are his writings.

Sirens blared around the crew of the ERS Terra. They scrambled, shaken and unready. "Mis Grey!" the captain demanded. "What is the issue?"  
"Bad news and worse, Captain!" the English accent was easily pulled from the sounds of the ship. "The engines are failing, but they're coming back online." she paused ad the ship rumbled an straightened up.  
"The other news?" Kass requested.  
"The engines are undamaged. Completely."  
The captain was taken aback by this. She was confused as to why the fact that the engines were fine was an issue. She was about to ask when the answer hit her like a ton of bricks.  
"We're leveled, Captain." The pilot shouted. "The ship's stable."  
"Set her down." she replied. "Tommas, with me."  
"Yes, ma'am." Regan Tommas accepted.  
__________________________________________________

The two walked through the halls on the way to the security room. On the way the captain explained the issue to Regan. If the engines hadn't been damaged, then why'd they stop? The answer was quite simple, actually.  
"The engines can manually be shut down from two places: the security deck and the engine room itself. There are five security guards, so if one of them is missing, we know who the saboteur was. If not, we check the engine room."  
"Sabotage," Regan sighed.  
"Sabotage." Kass confirmed. "Clearly not a very good attempt, though. Npt that I'm complaining."  
__________________________________________________

Twenty minutes before...  
Zaan Ra'it, a reptilian, lizard-like alien, was one of Earth's greatest foes: a Velorian. He was wearing a holocore--- a device that projects a hologram around the person to make them look differently--- to pose as security guard Clyde S. Dale. He needed to stop the mission before it's completion. If the crew pf the Terra failed in their mission, the entire Human Empire would collapse into tyranny and uprisings which would eventually cause the end of their conflict when the Velorian race's enemy was no more. All he had to do to kill a monstrous enemy was wreck one puny ship.  
IT'LL BE EASY, he thought, SIMPLE. SAFE.  
Zaan checked the ship's location. They were just entering orbit over the planet Kesh. Kesh was a barren, sandy planet, similar to a gray Mars in the Solar System. Kesh, however orbited the sun Dahn rather than Sol.  
Being uninhabited, Kesh would be the perfect place to dump these pathetic humans. He moved to press the engine shut-offs, but one of the security guards pulled him away.  
"What are you---" he noticed the holocore and put two and two together. "Velor---"  
The lizard quickly jammed his fingers into the man's throught, spraying warm red liquid all over him and the controls. The others reacted, but not soon enough. In a flash, their throats had been slashed and blood flowed freely. Zaan pressed the shut-offs and followed a map toward the escape pods. He got to the escape pods andaunched all but one. He then got into the final one and left. His view was of the ERS Terra plummeting to its end.  
__________________________________________________

Kass and Regan were almost to the security deck when the smell flooded around them.  
"Ugh," Kass groaned.  
"What the hell is that?" Regan commented rhetorically.  
They turned the corner into the security room and saw them. Kass immediately turned away, hand covering her mouth.  
"My God." Regan said. His gaze moved around to each body when he figured it out. "Captain, correct me if I'm wrong here, but didn't you say there were five guards?"  
"Yes," she answered.  
"There are only four. Which means---"  
"Which meanss that we can eliminate the possibility of it being the engineers."  
__________________________________________________

Over the course of the next thre hours, the entire ship was checked and the planet below was scanned.  
"Captain," the young Scottish girl's voice pulled at Kass. "I've locayed the Ring. I'm sending the coordinates to the drop ship."  
"Doctor Carragin," Kass called to Elliot. "Get your team to the drop ship and head down there."  
Ten minutes later, Elliot, Regan, and a doctor named Jean Bend had reached the Ring and were ready to start it up. Elliot watched the control panel rise at the touch of his foot. In the center was a slot for the key. On both sides were buttons labled in Käe, the Katai's native language. He pushed the one marked "activate" and stepped back.  
A thick beam of stark white light shot up into the sky with a deafening drone, which then quickly shrank down to a thin red line with a light buzz.  
"One down," Elliot said. "Two to go."

**Author's Note:**

> Look next for: Easy Breezy


End file.
